Letters
by Kasamari
Summary: Although they wish to be together, much must be done before they can. Visits are far and few between, so for now letters keep their love strong. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

So, Kasamari has decided (with the help of a loved one) to do this little series up. It helps to illuminate the growth of Zuko and Katara's relationship over the course of the two years between "Discovering the Heart" and "Stand." Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

_Zuko,_

_We've arrived at the South Pole and I'm amazed how word travels so fast. I have only been home for a day, but it seems like the entire tribe is talking about us. People are already coming forward and asking me questions about us. I was only able to escape from everyone when Dad called my into the Chief's tent where we began discussing preparations for when I leave here. Many of the elder people of my tribe are against this. Why can't anything ever be easy? My students weren't too happy about it either. One of them actually came forward and confessed that he had feelings for me. I told him as nicely as I could, but he still looked so hurt when I turned him away. I felt horrible. It made me think of Aang. Have you heard from him yet? Or Toph?_

_How are things on your end? I'm sure that it must be much worse for you. I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you to be ruling a country and be dealing with the same obstacles I am. How are you holding up? Try not to pile everything onto your own shoulders like you usually do. I know that I can't actually be there right now, but I will always be there in spirit to help support you. I'm sure your uncle is more than willing to help in anyway he can as well._

_Speaking of which, how is Iroh? And Shuchun? How are the lessons going? Are Ai and Gen still there? They're not getting caught up in our little mess are they? I don't even like to think about people bothering them because of us._

_I'm sorry. All I seem to be doing is asking questions. I'm sure you probably have more important things to think and worry about right now. Just know that I love you and I'm here for you. I can't wait to see you again._

_Waiting,_

_Katara_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

_Katara,_

_I'm sorry that things have become so difficult for you at home. Things have not been going so well over here either. They won't say so openly, but many of my ministers are against us too. So much so that Uncle brought me this letter himself after he found it in the garbage. If I ever find out who threw it away, they're going to regret it. But I don't care. As long as you and the other important people in my life support our decision, then that's all that matters to me._

_About Toph and Aang; I have good news. A letter arrived after you left. Just like we thought, they left together on Appa. They said that they were heading to the Northern Air Temple to visit friends. They also hope that the next party is more fun. From the sounds of it, Aang seems to be doing alright. You'll probably hear from them soon yourself if you haven't by the time this letter reaches you._

_Uncle and Shuchun are doing well in their lessons, and Shuchun is having a blast. Although, she has been feeling a little homesick since her parents left a few days ago. Uncle is afraid it will affect her lessons so they are going to go visit them soon. She asks about you a lot. Shuchun has also begun other lessons here at the palace. It has helped us both tremendously. She gets her education and I get to hear first hand just how much our education system needs to be changed. Most importantly about it, the lies need to stop and the truth has to come out._

_That's just one more thing to add to the list. I don't know if I can handle it all. Uncle is helping where he can, but it's just so overwhelming sometimes. There are times that I doubt myself. Times that I think that just about anyone else would be a better fit on this throne. Then I remember the coronation. Our friends encouragement and faith, and your smile help me. I thank you for that. I hope to hear from you again soon. Until then, I will be loving you._

_Yours,_

_Zuko_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

_Zuko,_

_The days are getting harder and the nights are getting longer. I can barely remember the last time I felt like this when I was home. My students' performance has fallen. I think that it might be an attempt to keep me here longer. I have had many men approach me like that student I told you about in my last letter. The more I turn away, the more stares I get from the women of the tribe. I actually overheard one of them asking "aren't Water Tribe men good enough for her?"_

_I still haven't heard from Aang either. It feels like everyone is pulling away from me. Dad, Sokka, and Gran Gran are still with me, but whenever I go anywhere in the village I feel so alone. They act as though I don't even belong here anymore. Dad tries to help, he really does, but there isn't anything he can do about the way people feel about you and me. I sent a message to the North Pole asking Master Pakku for his advice. I only hope that he hasn't shut me out too._

_I'm so afraid right now. I'm afraid of what might happen when you come here. I'm afraid what my people might do. A lot of them are still angry about your attack on this village. Many of the younger benders and children still can not let that go. I'm starting to wonder if it's even a good idea for you to come here at all. Maybe we should wait. Give it more time before you visit. As much as I want to see you, I don't want anything bad to happen._

_Please just stay at the capital for now. There will be other exchanges between our nations. Tell Shuchun that I am busy, but I'm well. And please ask your Uncle's advice for me. I could really use it right about now._

_Katara_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

_Katara,_

_By the time you read this letter, our merchant ships will have already set sail. I'll see you in a few days. I won't leave you to suffer alone._

_Zuko_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

The chill wind bit at Zuko's ears as he stood on the deck of the Fire Nation trade ship. His eyes gazed out over the horizon at the bright flash of white snow and ice that he knew her village sat upon. It would only be a few more hours before the ship made berth, and he was beginning to feel anxious. He did not doubt his decision to come, only how Katara might react.

As the ship drew closer to the coastline, Zuko was able to make out the blue robes of some of the Water Tribe people who waited near the docks for the arrival of the Fire Nation merchants. Relations between the two nations seemed to be progressing at a fair pace, but Zuko believed that was only because of Katara and Sokka. How would the people of the village react when the Fire Lord disembarked from the ship. On top of that, Zuko began to wonder if Katara would be waiting for him.

She was not. Zuko scanned the faces of the crowd that gathered around the ship as the crew lowered the gangplank. The only face he recognized was Chief Hakoda's as he stood on the coast staring up expectantly at the ship. His eyes widened momentarily when they settled on Zuko's face up on deck, but quickly relaxed. The people's surprise was much more apparent when he made his walk down the gangplank. Their eyes kept darting between Zuko and their neighbors along with hushed whispers and murmurs.

"I didn't know the Fire Lord would be visiting," Hakoda greeted with a light smile.

"My apologies, Chief Hakoda," Zuko replied, trying to remain formal and polite in the presence of the Water Tribe.

The two men bowed to each other before Sokka appeared by his father's side. Zuko was never one to be appreciative of Sokka's presence, but he certainly felt more comfortable with a familiar face in the crowd watching him. Sokka stepped forward with a glare. For a moment he just stared at Zuko, then he extended his hand with a goofy grin. Zuko gripped the warrior's arm and Sokka returned the gesture.

After that, it was business as usual at the docks of the Water Tribe village. Privateers of the Fire Nation set up their wares for display and the trading began and the captain joined Hakoda who withdrew to the chief's tent to sign papers regarding the previously agreed trade between the nations such as medicines, skins, tools, and other such things. Soon Zuko and Sokka stood alone by the ship.

"So what's with the unannounced visit?" Sokka asked.

"You and your father both," Zuko said. "Didn't Katara tell you I was coming?"

"No," Sokka said flatly. "She hasn't said much of anything at all lately."

"Where is she?"

"With her students. Training them is about all she does anymore."

"Why didn't you do anything if you knew she was acting weird?" Zuko demanded as he began to follow Sokka through the village.

"I wanted to!" Sokka defended himself. "How do you get someone to talk about their problems when they don't want to?"

That was a fair question. Zuko knew just how hard that could be. It took nearly a lifetime for him to talk about his problems, even with himself. Was it really becoming so difficult for her here? Why would she keep all of her troubles to herself?

Sokka continued to walk with Zuko to the edge of the village before going back to his own business. Something about training the next generation of super smart genius warriors. Zuko took one look out over the snow and found the collection of blue that made up Katara and her students. With each step he became more uneasy. It was not that he was nervous about seeing Katara, because he knew that she was going to be upset with him when she saw him. It was the way that the students all slowly stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to him as he approached. When Katara finally turned to see what was distracting her students, she glared at him for only a second. When Zuko waved to her, she turned away from him as though he were not even there.

"Ouch," Zuko muttered to himself.

Katara was more upset than he had expected. She _always_ had something to say when she was angry. If she was ignoring him, then she must have been down right livid. The students all began to gather near her when Zuko finally reached them.

"Hey, Katara," Zuko greeted.

"_Hey, Katara?"_ he thought to himself. _That was a stupid thing to say._

Stupid or not, she did not reply.

"Katara?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you," one of her students said. Zuko fixated his eyes on him and the young man ducked back into the crowd.

"Katara, look at me," Zuko tried again. His tone was soft to ensure that it was a request, not an order. Still she said nothing. "Why won't you talk to me?"

He reached for her arm, but the moment that he touched it she pulled away from him. She whipped around so fast to glare at him that Zuko felt dazed by it. Responding to their master's reaction, the students moved in around her like a barrier to keep Zuko from her. For the first time in a long time Zuko could feel his anger boiling inside him. He could understand why she would be upset, but this was ridiculous. Before he could say so however, he was stopped.

"We're in the middle of a lesson," a voice stated from the group. An elderly man with a stern, authoritative look stepped forward. "I don't care if you're the Fire Lord or not. If you wish to speak with one of my students, then you can wait until the feast tonight."

Zuko had never met him, but Zuko knew that this man had to be Master Pakku. Katara had told him of her teacher and how difficult a man he could be. Rather than cause problems, Zuko decided that it would probably be best to do as the Master Waterbender ordered. With a respectable bow to Master Pakku, Zuko turned back towards the Water Tribe village, grumbling as he went.

"What is wrong with her? Why does she always have to be so irritating?"

Zuko needed to do something to take his mind off of his anger. As he walked through the village, he did not care nor even notice the number of stares and whispers that followed after him. It was not until someone stood directly in his path that he realized he had already stormed his way over to the port.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked him when he stopped. "You're scaring the villagers walking around with that look on your face."

"Give me something to do," Zuko all but commanded. "Your sister is driving me insane!"

"Yeah, she does that," Sokka smiled. "Hows about you come fishing with us?"

"I just got off of a boat that took three days to get here. Do you really think that I want to get on another one?"

Sokka nodded his head in understanding. Zuko always thought that he was a little slow, regardless of how intelligent he was. Whatever he was thinking was probably not the best of ideas, and when Sokka began to smile in that annoying I've-just-had-a-great-idea way, it only served to increase Zuko's irritation.

"Do I even want to know what's going on in there?" Zuko asked.

"Got your swords?"

"Of course."

"Wanna spar?"

It was the single most entertaining idea that Sokka had ever come up with. A chance to swing his swords one of the most annoying people in the world? Zuko could not pass this chance up. He could take out his frustrations and have a little fun at the same time. He accepted Sokka's proposal eagerly and returned to his ship in search of his broadswords.

The idea of fighting Sokka was intriguing. The two had never crossed blades before, but Zuko had seen his comrade in action on the battlefield many times since their travels together had begun. If it were not for his excitement at the prospect of the upcoming match, Zuko would have been more aware of the increased number of stares he was now getting. If there had been any Water Tribe villagers who had not been paying attention to the young Fire Lord before, they were certainly paying attention now that he was following after their war hero with two blades on his back. Nearly half of the village followed the two men out into the center of the village where they drew their swords and faced each other.

"You ready, flame boy?"

"Come and find out," Zuko grinned in reply.

Sokka's long legs brought him in close before Zuko had time to blink. Thanks to his training however, his swords were much quicker than his eyes. As one blade swung upward to deflect Sokka's blade, the other followed in a crossing motion to swipe at his exposed midsection. Sokka's training served him well though. The instant that Zuko's first blade made contact, Sokka's moved with the force in a circling motion to bring it back down upon the second, effectively stopping the attack. Sokka followed the momentum in a spin and swung again with both hands clasped to the hilt of his sword. To stop the increased force of the swing, Zuko needed to block with both of his own blades. One pointing to the sky, they other at the ground. In less than an instant Sokka spun on his heel and tried at Zuko's other side. Zuko blocked in the same manner. Before Sokka could make his next move, Zuko slashed at his exposed body with one of his swords, causing the slightly taller fighter to step back. The two then began to slowly circle one another.

The crowd that had followed the two fighters to the village center were now gathered all around them. Everyone watched and cheered as the black blade clashed with the two broadswords and sent small sparks dancing down onto the snow. As the match continued, the crowd grew larger. Among the spectators were now Katara's own students who watched with awe and a small measure of fear. They had tried to intimidate this man that was standing toe to toe, move for move with Sokka who had already proven himself the equal of any waterbender in the village save Masters Pakku and Katara. They were equally impressed that though it would have been easy enough, the Fire Lord had not once showed any signs of using his firebending against Sokka. His discipline was admirable.

Katara stood out in the snow digging into it with her foot. He was being such a selfish jerk! How dare he show up and expect her to drop everything in the middle of her lesson! And when she specifically told him not to come! It was right about this moment that her thoughts were drowned out by the sounds of cheering and applause from the village. Anger soon gave way to curiosity and she was running toward the source of the cheers as quickly as her legs could carry her. The gathering in the center of the village was unexpected. The welcoming feast was not usually until the moon had risen in the night sky, but it appeared to have been started early. Pushing her way through the crowd, Katara found the source of the commotion. Zuko and Sokka were fighting! Their swords weaved, swerved, and clashed together viciously. What was wrong with them? They were going to kill each other!

"Woo!" Sokka whooped with a smile. "That was a close one!"

"You only dodged because I can't feel my fingers," Zuko grinned back.

"Poor little Fire Lord forget his mittens?"

"That does it. Next time I'm cutting off that stupid little ponytail!"

"Warrior's wolf tail!" Sokka yelled.

As the two of them came at each other once more, Katara realized that they were not actually fighting. Their words were light and joking. As she watched the two of them fighting, she was pleasantly surprised. Though the two styles were completely different from each other, the movements worked so well together. It was as if the whole thing was a well rehearsed show for the village to watch.

Zuko had no idea how much he was smiling while his and Sokka's swords continued their dance. He was now aware of the crowd around them as well as their cheers. He was pleased to hear them cheering not only for Sokka, but for him as well. The old feelings of camaraderie filled him and for the first time since his ship had made birth he felt truly welcome and among friends. He allowed himself a moment's distraction to look out at the crowd. He saw plenty of Water Tribe faces that he did not recognize, as well as a few of the students he found out on the tundra. Then he found her.

Zuko's eyes fell upon Katara. He did not know how long she had been watching, but she was certainly watching intently. When she realized that he was looking at her, her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. She was clearly still mad at him.

Katara's momentary distraction was all that Sokka needed to capitalize on Zuko. He charged in and slashed at Zuko's feet causing him to stumble back. Zuko reacted by dipping his swords down into the snow and flipped the cold powder into Sokka's face. The snow had little effect. Sokka's blade swung down on Zuko's collar as Zuko's broadswords crossed over Sokka's neck. The two of them stared into each other's faces as the cold of their steel pressed against the other's skin. A hush fell upon the crowd as the two of them stood there, gasping for breath.

"Not bad," Zuko said.

"Yeah," Sokka agreed. "But then again, you had to use two swords to keep up."

The two men smiled before they began to laugh and sheathed their swords. The crowd exploded into cheers as they swarmed closer. Katara stayed rooted to her spot as people pushed passed her to get closer to Sokka and Zuko. She was still upset with him, but she was glad that her people were warming up to Zuko. The feast was definitely going to be interesting.

- - - -

If Zuko had been uncomfortable before, he had no idea what word to use to describe how he felt now. He sat at the head of the feast as an honored guest. Right between Hakoda and Katara. Hakoda was laughing merrily with Sokka as they recounted events that occurred during the war, leaving Zuko to try his best to speak with Katara. She still would not even look at him.

"So, nice party," he said lamely.

She did not reply.

"Your students were impressive," he tried again.

She shifted, but only to show him more of her back.

"Talk to me already," he pleaded. "I mean, what did I do that was so wrong anyway?"

"What did you do?" she asked louder than she had meant. "I can't believe you don't know!"

"You could explain it to me, but that would mean you have to keep talking to me," Zuko smiled.

"Zuko, you completely ignored my letter!" she nearly yelled. "I didn't want you to come because I was worried that something might happen to you!"

"I was worried about you," he hissed back.

"I can take care of myself!"

"I wasn't worried about that, I was worried about you being alone!"

"I could have handled it!" she growled. "You never listen to me! Dad and Sokka get it, so why don't you?"

"Well excuse me for not being as easily fooled as your dad and brother!"

All eyes were now on Zuko after his comment. Katara's face burned red with both embarrassment and fury. How could he say something like that now of all times? She had not even noticed that during their little conversation they had both risen from their seats.

"I know just as well as they do how strong you are, Katara," Zuko said, paying no mind at all to their now captive audience. "You are by far the strongest person that I've ever met. I know that you can stand on your own two feet, and I know that you can help to carry almost everyone at the same time. I also know that you're never fair to yourself.

"When you need help, you never ask for it. You never lean on anyone. You try to shoulder everything because you want to help everyone else. Well whether you like it or not, I'm gonna be there from now on. I'm not going to let you carry everything all by yourself anymore. Every time you start to feel overwhelmed, or scared, or alone, I'm gonna be there. And I'm going to do everything that I can to help you."

The members of the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation merchants gazed back and forth between the Fire Lord and the Waterbending master, waiting with baited breath for something to happen. The two of them just continued to stare at one another. After what seemed like an age, Master Katara sat back down and began to eat her food. Fire Lord Zuko blinked in disbelief at first, and then became suddenly aware that everyone was staring at him. He rather clumsily sat back down in his seat as well and returned to his food. Soon after everyone else resumed their celebrating and conversing.

"No one has ever been quite as smooth as you," Katara said with a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

"I've had a lot of practice making a fool of myself," Zuko replied, trying not to prove himself right.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Do I have to keep telling you?" he asked. "I love you, Katara. As long as I can help it, there's not going to be any unhappiness in your life."

Katara stopped trying to fight the smile. At this point it was a losing battle. Even though she had been skeptical about Zuko coming to her village so soon, things seemed to be working out all right. Maybe she was worried over nothing. Sure her students were not to keen on him, and the whispers around the village would probably not stop, but it would be easier for the next few days at least. As long as he was there.

"So how long will you be staying?"

"The merchants are going to set sail for the Fire Nation in three days."

"Three days, huh?" Katara reached out and put her hand on Zuko's face and turned him to face her. "Then I guess that means that you have three days to make up for this really horrible first one then, don't you?"

A confident smile appeared as Zuko leaned in close enough for her to feel his warm breath on her lips.

"I think that I might be able to manage that."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

_Zuko,_

_I know that I wasn't exactly welcoming when you first came, but I'm glad you did. I never thought I'd say this, but thanks for ignoring me. It was nice to be able to walk around the village and not be bothered by the stares for once._

_Some of the villagers are actually starting to speak to me again. They ask me how I'm doing, and when I look in their eyes I can tell that they're being sincere. There are still a lot of people against the two of us being together, but little by little I think we're starting to convince people. My students still act as though you're not good enough for me, or that I should be with a Water Tribe man, but you should see the way their faces light up when they talk about you._

_Your firebending exhibition was incredible! It's almost all that my students talk about lately. They've unofficially set you up as the standard to beat as benders. It kind of makes me jealous that they compare themselves to you instead of Master Pakku or myself. Then again, they've never seen me really let loose like you have. Maybe I should show them next time you come to visit. Until then, I'll be waiting to hear from you._

_Love you,_

_Katara_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

_Katara,_

_I'm kind of proud to hear about the influence I've had on your students. Inspiring people has never really been something I'm good at, so I'm glad that I could help. I only have one request: please don't use me as a practice dummy when you show your students what _you_ are capable of._

_I received another letter from Aang and Toph the other day. It seems that Toph has been demanding to go to the South Pole to see you and Sokka, so they're on their way now. I know that you're worried about seeing Aang. Remember, it might take time for him, but he does not hate you. After everything you two have gone through and all that you mean to each other, I doubt he ever could._

_By the way, I hate paperwork. Ever since I got back it's all I've been doing. Every time I get to the bottom of the pile, someone brings me more to read through. I just got through a report on those renegades too. They're still running around and causing trouble for my people. Thankfully all they've done is rob a few merchants, but I have to put a stop to this before it escalates._

_Uncle Iroh and Shuchun send their best, and I send my love._

_Zuko_

_Postscript: Your Gran Gran is very nice, but please don't ever make me eat stewed sea prunes again._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

_Zuko,_

_Hey! My Gran Gran's sea prunes are delicious, an you'll eat them whenever she makes them for you._

_Aang and Toph actually showed up the same day as your letter. It was kind of weird seeing him. Every time I've tried to talk to him, he just wanders off. Toph says that he's doing well, bu I still wish he'd talk to me. It hurts. I know he needs time, but it hurts. I must sound so selfish right now._

_How is Shuchun doing? Are her lessons going well? If it's okay with your uncle and her parents, you should bring her next time. I'd like to see her again. And I'm sure the renegades won't cause you any trouble. It should be easy enough to defeat them. Remember when we ran into them in Shuchun's hometown?_

_I don't think the work load will ever lighten up for you as Fire Lord, but I'm positive that with time you'll get used to it. Before you know it you'll be looking at that stack of paperwork thinking "I can have this done by lunch."_

_Good luck,_

_Katara_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Katara,

I'm sorry I haven't written for so long. It's been constantly busy these last few weeks. It looks like there are more renegades than we first thought. Lots more. Uncle decided to do his own investigating with a few of his old friends while training Shuchun. He says that the renegades are plotting something big. He's not sure what or where, but he knows that whatever it is it's gonna be soon. I'm starting to lose sleep over this. How could I have let this get so out of hand? How could I let something like this happen? I might not be able to write again for a while, but I don't want you worrying about me, okay? I have Uncle's help. And even though I don't like them personally, professionally I have a very dependable court staff. I'll write as soon as I can.

Zuko


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Katara,

Something horrible has happened. It's about Shuchun's parents. The renegades made their move. They attacked Shuchun's hometown. They raised everything to the ground. A few survivors were found and there's evidence that others escaped, but we found so many others that didn't make it out.

It's my fault. I allowed this to happen. All of those people. Gen and Ai. Everyone. I need you. Shuchun needs you. Please come as soon as you can.

Zuko


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Numbness. That was all that Katara had felt since she had read Zuko's last letter. It had not even been a full day before that another had arrived telling her not to worry. She did not even have time to write a reply before the news arrived. She could not remember packing her things. She could not remember boarding the Water Tribe ship she was now on. She could not remember the past three days that she had spent on the ship, nor the faces or names of the people that were on board with her. All she could think about at all was Shuchun and the pain that she must be going through. Katara knew what it was like to lose a parent.

Katara now stood at the edge of the Water Tribe ship's gangplank waiting for it to land on the dock below. The three day trip seemed to take almost no time at all, but the walk down that little wooden board felt like forever and an age. She had to get to the Fire Lord's palace. That was where she would find Shuchun, hopefully not alone in her feelings of loss.

_Of course she won't be alone,_ Katara thought to herself as she quickened her pace. _Zuko would never allow it, and Iroh will be with her._

The capital city streets were crowded as usual. The people were all pushing about their daily lives, probably unaware of the refugees that were among them. Or perhaps they simply ignored the refugees in order to get on with their work. Thanks to her travels in earlier years, Katara could easily spot a refugee at a single glance. The strange thing was, no one that was on the streets that day looked as though they had been through any hardships let alone lost everything that they owned in a raid.

Upon reaching the palace gates, Katara marveled once again at the sheer size of the palace. It was enough to stand alongside Earth King Kuei's palace now that the construction had been finished. Elegant dragons of red and gold decorated the palace gates where the guards let her in. Nearly forgetting to thank them, Katara ran passed the guards and up the long walkway to the palace's massive doors where she was greeted by another pair of guardsmen.

"Welcome, Lady Katara," one of them said as they opened the doors for her.

"Thank you," she replied hastily. "Where is Fire Lord Zuko?"

"He is in the palace gardens with his uncle," the guard replied. "They are currently in the middle of a lesson."

"Lesson?" Katara asked.

Without waiting for an answer she pressed on through the halls of the palace. Every direction she went led to a labyrinth of halls and doors that just made her feel more and more lost. How was anyone supposed to be able to find anything in a place so huge? How was she going to find Shuchun? More than once the waterbending master had to stop a servant in order to get directions to the garden, and more than once the directions only made her more confused. When she finally managed to get her barrings, Katara stood at a doorway to an enormous garden near what she believed to be the center of the palace.

"Very good," she heard Iroh saying. "Now do it again. Concentrate on your breathing this time."

"Yes, Sifu Iroh."

_That was Shuchun,_ Katara realized. The child's voice did not sound like it was full of pain, but much the opposite. It was full of a strength that Katara had not expected.

"Zuko?" Katara called. "Shuchun? Where are you?"

"Katara!" Shuchun's voice called back. Before Katara could find where the voice had been coming from, the girl ran around a series of bushes and plowed into her. Katara embraced Shuchun securely as two arms wrapped around her waist and held her tightly. Zuko soon emerged from the bushes cover as well and smiled over to her.

"How are you?" Katara whispered as she knelt down to see Shuchun's face.

"I'm doing great!" the girl answered. "Sifu Iroh and I have really picked up the pace in our training. It's hard, but it's worth it!"

"Is that so?" Katara smiled. "Well, why don't I just come and watch you train for a little bit?"

Shuchun nodded vigorously as she took Katara by the hand and walked her to the center of the large garden. It was both relieving and unnerving how well Shuchun seemed to be doing. As Shuchun began running her drills with Iroh again, Katara turned toward Zuko.

"How is she doing?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure really," Zuko answered. "For the most part she seems to be doing okay, but sometimes I catch her crying. Especially at night. She acts like it's nothing. Like she has something in her eye or some other ridiculous excuse. Then she just pours herself into her lessons or training."

"The poor thing. What about her parents?"

"Nothing," Zuko told her. "We haven't found any trace of them."

"That's because they got away," Shuchun said without breaking from her form. Katara was surprised she had even heard them speaking. "Mom and Dad got away, and I'm gonna find them. Even if I have to search the whole Fire Nation for them."

Even from the side of the garden Katara could see the fire that burned in Shuchun's eyes. Katara knew the odds of the girl's parents surviving a raid, but she could not bring herself to say so to Shuchun. How could she crush the child's hope? Still, no sign could be a good sign. Maybe they had made it out in time. Who was she to say that they didn't?

"Who's going to take care of her?" Katara asked Zuko in a more hushed voice.

"Uncle and I, of course," Zuko said without taking his eyes off of Shuchun. "There's no way I'm going to let her be alone."

"You know, I knew there was a reason I loved you," Katara smiled. Zuko blushed as he looked up towards the sky and Katara laughed.

- - - -

Dinner that evening had been quiet. Katara would have been hurt that Shuchun had no interest in talking to her at the time if she was not so painfully aware of how Shuchun was feeling. As strong as the child was, she was still just that: a child. The whole time she must have been wondering where her parents were, how they were doing, if they were eating too. It had reminded Katara of how she felt when her father had first left.

The bedrooms in the Fire Nation's palace were far too large for Katara's liking. She had told Zuko that once, back when the palace was still under construction. Lo and behold, here she lay in a small room that was cozy and comfortable. Zuko had even gone to lengths to get furs and skins from her native land. She was finally beginning to drift off to sleep in the familiar environment when the door began to creak. Her warrior senses snapped to attention and she was nearly out of bed before asking"Who's there?"

"Katara?" a small voice whispered. Shuchun stepped through the door clinging tightly to her robe as the door quietly slid shut behind her. "Did I wake you?"

"No, no, sweetheart," Katara cooed. "Come in. Come sit with me."

The girl did as she was told and placed herself on the bed next to Katara. For a few moments she just sat there silently and stared at the fur on the floor. Just as Katara was about to ask what was wrong, Shuchun leaned over and held onto her as if her very life depended on it. The tears came fast and the sobs came heavy as Katara rocked the precious child in her arms and stroked her hair.

"I miss them," Shuchun cried.

"I know, sweetie," Katara said, continuing to rock her. "I miss them too."

"I'm so scared. I keep saying that I'll find them. I have to. I feel like if I don't say it, then they really will be gone," she continued sobbing. "What if . . . what if they really are--"

"Don't even think like that," Katara told her. "If you give up on hope, then you give up on everything." Katara pulled away just enough to be able to look into Shuchun's eyes. "What does your heart tell you?"

Shuchun closed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart. After a few moments her breathing steadied and she let out a long sigh.

"They're alive."

"And since they're alive, you'll find them," Katara told her.

Katara pulled the girl into another embrace before laying them both down on the soft mattress of her bed. She continued to stroke Shuchun's hair and began to hum a quiet melody to help soothe the storm clouds in the child's mind and heart. Soon, Shuchun could feel the calmness taking over and her eye lids began to droop. However, there was one more question on her mind that she wanted to ask before falling asleep.

"Katara?"

"Hmm?"

"What if I don't find them? I'll be all alone."

"You will never be alone, Shuchun," Katara whispered to her. "Zuko and I would never leave you. Neither will Iroh."

"So, does that mean that you'll stay here with me?"

"I can't stay forever right now," Katara answered, refusing to lie to the girl. "But I will stay as long as I can."

"Thank you, Katara," Shuchun managed to say just before falling asleep in the waterbender's arms.

- - - -

Over the next few days, Shuchun's mood had noticeably improved. Her smiles were more genuine, her heart more focused, and not once did she feel the need to stop and cry. Knowing that Katara was there with her, watching her, and caring for her. Katara made her feel safe and capable, like nothing at all could stand in her way of finding her parents.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" Zuko said to Katara.

"What makes you say that?" she smiled in return from across the Pai Sho table.

"You worked wonders for Shuchun, and all you had to do was be here."

"It's not just me," she told him as she placed another tile. "It's you too. Having you around gives her strength."

"You really think so?" he asked, half believing and half not.

"Of course. So is there any news on her parents?"

"They haven't found anything," Zuko answered, just as he had every morning.

"Well, that won't stop her. And Iroh's been giving her lessons in tracking as well. He fully supports her decision to go looking for herself."

"He'll probably go with her," Zuko said. "I wish I could go with her. I'm worried about her being out there."

"You're starting to sound like a father," Katara grinned. "One that's really bad at Pai Sho."

Zuko stared at her blankly for a moment. Had she really just said that? Was she hinting at something? No, he was being ridiculous. Of course she would not be thinking anything like that. She had not even come to live with him yet, so that was impossible.

"Zuko?" her voice broke his train of thought. "Zuko are you listening?"

"Huh? What?"

"I asked you a question."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I was asking what you thought about children," Katara blushed.

Apparently she had been thinking what he had thought that she was thinking. But why? What brought this on? Was it because of Shuchun?

"I think they're all right," he told her. He really did not know what to say at all.

"That's not what I meant," she said blushing brighter. "I meant what do you think about . . . you know. Having children?"

Now it was Zuko who was blushing. Honestly, he had not thought about having children at all. For the most part, all he thought about their relationship was where it currently was and what the next step was. He had never really thought as far forward as children.

"I don't know," he said. "I'm not sure. I mean, sure _you'd_ be a great parent, but--"

"Zuko, you are not Ozai."

Zuko's eye twitched slightly at the name. He did not like to think of the man locked away in the prison tower, if he could even be called a man anymore. If Ozai had taught him anything at all in his role as a father, it was how _not_ to raise a child. Watching Shuchun out in the garden that morning with his uncle, Zuko felt a kind of warmth flowing over him. It was similar to the kind of feeling that Katara gave him, but it was different somehow. It felt more protective, more worried, more concerned. He wanted her to be near him always, and unlike with Katara he could not bear the thought of her being so far away.

"I think I'd like to be a father," Zuko finally said to Katara. "At least I think I'd like to try."

"I think you've already got a good start," Katara said with a knowing smile. "She really looks up to you, you know."

"I remember that night we met her when she said I was her hero. I felt so guilty knowing that I was the reason that the soldiers came down so hard on them."

"She never blamed you though. She's loved you the whole time."

"Even when I didn't deserve it," Zuko mused. "Just like you."

Katara leaned over the table and placed her hand on Zuko's cheek. Leaning in closer she placed a tender kiss on his lips and smiled.

"You're too hard on yourself," she said. "And by the way, I win."

She placed her final tile down on the board and claimed victory as she stood up and walked into the garden to join Shuchun and Iroh. Zuko just stared after her in admiration. Somehow she had managed to come all the way from the South Pole and make everything okay. Somehow she helped Shuchun to find the strength that she needed to smile again. And somehow she had made all of his worries seem so small and easy to handle. She never failed to absolutely amaze him, and for the millionth and first time Zuko thanked the spirits for having sent her to him. Even if they did not start out on the best of terms.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get to this post. For those of you who don't know, I've been in the middle of a move, my girlfriend of six years is getting deployed to Afghanistan, she became my fiancé, and we got married this past Saturday. I've had a pretty busy couple of months. Please reward me with reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

_Dear Sokka,_

_ I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write, but we're all doing well. I've sent Dad, Pakku, and Gran Gran letters to let them know too. Shuchun is doing all right all things considered. She's bound and determined to find her parents. Zuko and Iroh have been nothing but supportive of her decision. Zuko has been sending out search parties, but so far there hasn't been any sign of Gen or Ai. I suppose that can be taken as good or bad. I'm praying that it's a good sign._

_ How are things at home? Are you eating right? And by right I mean not just meat. How is Dad doing? I'm also a little worried about my students. I left very suddenly and I didn't exactly tell anyone what was going on. Please let everyone know that I'm doing well and that Zuko is bringing me back on the next scheduled trade ship._

_Behave, _

_Katara_


End file.
